1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems, methods, and devices for high speed data transmission. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention concern systems, methods, and devices for increasing the data transmission rate of electronic devices.
2. Related Technology
Computer and data communications networks proliferate in a variety of technological, business, and other environments due to an increase in the performance of computer and network equipment and an increased demand for communication bandwidth. Communications networks, such as wide area networks (“WANs”), local area networks (“LANs”), metropolitan area networks (“MANs”), and storage area networks (“SANs”) allow increased productivity and utilization of distributed computers or stations through the sharing of resources and the efficient transfer of data and other information.
As the demand for and use of computer and data communications networks increases, the demand for improved network capabilities also increases. For example, communications networks with increased data transmission rates are in high demand. Technological, commercial, and industrial enterprises place a premium on the ability to transmit and receive information across communications networks at the highest possible rates. Therefore, developments in communications network technology, including developments in electrical devices used in a communications network, are extremely valuable.
In order to provide devices with increased performance capabilities, methods for improving the performance of network devices are continually evolving and improving. One way in which the performance of electrical devices used in communications networks can be improved is by cooling the devices. Manufacturers of electrical devices cool the electrical devices so that the temperature of the device falls within a temperature range known to correspond to relative improvements in the performance of the device. Such cooling may increase the data transmission rate for electrical devices used in communications networks, and thereby contribute to enhancement of the performance of such networks.
The method of increasing the data transmission rate of electrical devices by cooling the temperature of the devices to a temperature within a certain range has proven effective and has therefore gained wide acceptance. Correspondingly, industrial standards and ranges for temperatures to be used in networks concerned with high data transmission rates have been developed. For example, one industrial range of temperatures corresponding to high data transmission rates in integrated circuits is approximately −40° C. to +85° C., while a commercial range is approximately 0° C. to 70° C. By ensuring that the temperature of electrical devices remain within an appropriate recommended range, the data transmission rate of the device can be enhanced.
However, while cooling electrical devices to temperatures within a recommended range enhance the performance of the electrical device, there remains an interest in achieving yet further increases in data transmission rates of electrical and optoelectronic devices.